Sasuke's adventures with Fairy Tail
by fairyjutsu
Summary: As Sasuke get defeated by Naruto at the end of the war he meets a mysterious girl that offers him something. What did she offer him? What is weird new energy that Sasuke feel all around him? Sasuke X Lucy H (I did change Sasuke's hate he does not hate everything anymore in this fan fiction. I do not have perfect grammar)


**I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima. I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does**

Sasuke goes to Earth land.

As Sasuke battle's with Naruto at the end of the 4th great ninja war, Naruto suddenly pulled out a** Rasenshuriken** and throws it at Sasuke. Sasuke blocks it with **Susanoo**. As soon as he deactivated it he suddenly heard Kakashi whisper "**Chidori**". But Sasuke was to slow to defend himself from it with his **Susanoo** or his Kusanagi. He got stabbed through the chest by his own sensei. As he fell to the ground he saw Naruto for a split second with a **Rasengan** to his chest. As soon as Sasuke's heartbeat stopped. Naruto and Kakashi felt regret for killing him but Naruto knew that Sasuke was too big of a threat to the hidden leaf village. They didn't bury Sasuke's body instead Kakashi burned it with his own clan jutsu.

As Sasuke opened his eyes he was looking on to golden sky. As he tried to stand up he felt a hand on his chest. As he moved his head to look at his body he saw a massive creature with white hair, purple skin and red horns on his head. But the reaper didn't have his hand on Sasuke's chest. He saw a young looking girl with hair as black as night and eyes as red as blood. She suddenly said "Hello Sasuke it is a shame that the hatred consumed your heart to the fullest extension". Sasuke answered "Well it is all their fault for hating my brother and giving him that mission to exterminate my clan". "Yes, It is their fault but why did you have to destroy all the other people as well, I understand that u wanted _those_ 3 dead but why did u want the mothers and children with fathers dead as well?". Sasuke was thinking for a mere second and answered quickly after that "Why u ask? They enjoyed their time which my brother had to sacrifice for the village" As he said that the little girl was grinning and said "what if I wanted to give u a second change to live a happy life with romance, sacrifice for friends, laughing with your friends and lose your hatred toward people?". As Sasuke looked at the young girl he finally asked "who're you exactly?". As the young girl grinned she said in a sinister tone "I am _kami_". Sasuke looked in horror at the young girl. "how old are you exactly?". "I am older than the planet u lived on and all the other planets." Sasuke gazed at her with big eyes and asked "why do I get a second chance in life?" Kami looked at the young Uchiha and smirked. "I will reveal it all in good time young one, but for now do u accept to life in this other world?" Sasuke glared at Kami with a cold look and asked "Do I keep my eyes and my jutsus?" Kami chuckled a little and smiled "yes u will keep them if u choose so but u will not be able to learn the skills in this new land". "Well I do not care for their skills in any way, I just want to keep mine." Sasuke answered her in an irritated tone. "So u accept the terms to go to this new land then?". "Yes, I Sasuke Uchiha accept to go to this new land of yours." As the big reaper grabbed his knife out of its mouth he stabbed the Uchiha and transported him to the new world of his where he would go for a new and better life. Kami gave him a wave of goodbye before his eyes closed.

Sasuke opened his eyes again and he saw a peaceful sky. As he stood up he heard a very short laughter from kami somewhere. He looked around and saw that he still had his Uchiha clothes and his Kusanagi on his back. As he walked a bit around the rather big forest he spotted a small rabbit hopping around. As he was hungry he quickly uses **body flicker technique** to grab the rabbit. He noticed someone was looking at him from the shadows. As he walked towards the person, he noticed that the person didn't even flinch at seeing Sasuke. This person almost had the same hair as Sakura only longer and older. As the woman inspected him and his sword she asked "what are you doing here brat go to the city or something." Sasuke gave this new woman a death glare and asked "who're you?" "I am Porlyusica, What do u want?" As Sasuke laughed a little bit, he yelled "where in Kami's name am I?" Sasuke suddenly felt a rush of pain through his chest and then a ton of blood spurted out of it. Sasuke fell over from the pain and saw Porlyusica walk over to him. He muttered a few words and then he fainted from blood loss. As soon as he woke up he tried to grab a kunai but he couldn't find any. He opened his eyes more and saw that he was in a tree house with lots of jars with some weird stuff in it. As he activated his **eternal mangekyō sharingan **he saw nothing was wrong with anything. It was just a weird house inside of a tree. A few minutes passed as Sasuke looked around the room where he was in and Porlyusica walked in and yelled "Brat get the hell back in your bed you aren't healed fully yet!" But Sasuke still had his EMS activated Porlyusica dropped a plate of food on the ground as soon as she saw his eyes. And rushed over to him and knocked him over. Sasuke yelled "What the hell is wrong with you!" And Porlyusica asked in a scared tone "Brat, what is wrong with your eyes?" Sasuke grinned and said in a sinister tone "I was born with these eyes, anything wrong?" "No, If u can move get the hell out of my house." Sasuke glared a little bit and asked "where is this town then?" "Pfffh if u don't even know that how dumb are you then" This was not a questing but a statement and Sasuke didn't like it. "anyway brat it is to the north walk in a straight line there here is a compass now go away I hate humans." As soon as Sasuke left he heard Porlyusica yell "maybe u should join fairy tail!" as he walked through the forest he noticed there were less tree's than a few miles back. As soon as he walked for thirty minutes he finally got out of the forest and he saw a big barren of grass. He watched everything on the barren but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. As he walked through it he noticed a gigantic city. He read on a sign on the cliff he was on "Magnolia".

As he walked through the town he was irritated from all the looks that he got from the young teen girls. He walked through the door of a inn called "Lily". And saw an old looking man and asked "Oi, where is fairy tail?" the man gave him some directions and ten minutes later he saw a big structure with fairy tail on a sign above the door.


End file.
